Skeleton Love from the Voice on the Phone
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: Unable to achieve an ending to set everyone free, she goes on her further in the caverns to find an answer to avoid more sacrifices. Her only comfort in this life was her phone calls with a punny skeleton, but when she dies during her journey, her soul refuses to rest and after finding it's way home in a new form..can she express how she really feels to him? (AdultSkeletonFrisk)
1. Frisk's Journey Ends

The barrier was so close. You could stare out into the bright light of the rising sun through the pastelic colors of the magic shield, but unable to ever touch it's rays. She had done everything she felt was right. When judged, she was let right through, never having a bad time. When faced against the king of the monsters, she still could not fight back. She fought tooth and nail to get her to listen to him. She would find another way to open the barrier someday. She didn't want to have to take a monster's soul to go home to a surface she wasn't sure she really wanted to return to. Asgore came out her, full force, showing no signs of taking her mercy. She had no choice but to fight back and protect herself. She felt her life slowly leave her body, but her determination remained strong. The great goat was brought down onto one knee. He stared down at the small human girl, smiling. "I had heard of the human with the kind soul. I am sorry, but we both know what must happen. IF you wish to cross the barrier, you will have to take my soul." "I can't! I don't even..I don't even want to go anymore!" Frisk walked over, hands rested on the large goat hands that clenched the trident tightly. "I wish you could all see the surface someday, but I don't want anyone to die for it. Someone put the barrier up way back then right? I read the stories on the walls. I bet there is someone somewhere who can take it down again." Asgore laughed. "Your idealism is infectious. There is no other way. The only way is with the power of a human and a monster soul." "I know but.."

Frisk had spent months in the underground. She awoke in a bed of golden flowers. Their bright color was almost small captures of sunlight. The large and wise Toriel had saved her from the darkness of the ruins, the cackling laughter of a demonic, taunting flower. She was scared to leave the ruins at first and stayed as long as the goat would allow her. She learned how to make a butterscotch pie, that always fell apart when pulled from the pie tin. She was taught about the lava filled Hotlands and the beautiful snowy Snowdin. She was told stories about the magical echo flowers who often whispered secrets. But her fondest memory of the ruins was talking to Toriel's friend. A mysterious voice on the other side of the large ruin doors. The first words they ever said to Frisk was a horrible knock knock joke about how Toriel must have adored the child. Everyday she would sneak down to the end of the ruins, the goat mother's diary in hand full of puns she was working on. Every time she was down there, she wasn't..bonley. The day she finally gained the courage to leave the ruins, was the day time seemed to continue again. With a forgiving hug from her adoptive mother, she left the doors that locked behind her, not to be opened again. Her journey began. She meet the face behind the voice, hand full of, whoopee cushion causing her to burst into laughter. Soon after, she met her new puzzle loving, spaghetti eating friend, Papayrus the Great. The tall skeleton wouldn't harm a fly, despite his desire to be part of the royal guard. His best friend on the other hand, disagreed. The powerful Undyne, a heroine of the monsters. Through angry smiles and and pushing from the younger skeleton, Frisk and the hero had become 'best friends'. The skeleton brothers house became packed with the two ladies after they burnt down the the woman's house making pasta. She spent so much time with these great monsters that she almost forgot.

She had grown particularity close to the short skeleton, who still stood a head taller then her. He was big in her eyes and it would make him smile. It was nice to have someone look up to him instead of looking down at him and his slippers. She became addicted to his puns, his smile. She was a child, but she had a huge crush on the older skeleton. Undyne always tried to push her determination to win the skelly's heart, but she was still a child herself. A child with a mission. With help, she was lead to the hotlands and met the royal scientist and her' human destroying' robot. She was guided through the lava and puzzles safely, reaching the awesome resort of the ever so famous, Mettaton. Undyne had tried so hard to help Frisk confess her love, that she stopped at nothing to help Alphys, the cute little scientist of the Hotlands to confess her love to the knight herself. Happiness grew in the Underground. People began to have hope and forget about the depression that had hung over the kingdom for years. She had her last words to Sans when he surprised her with dinner. He wouldn't admit it himself, but he was fond of the kid and wanted her to make it at least to Asgore safely. And here she was, standing in front of the man. "Please Asgore. I want to find another way. Undyne said you have souls already. Do..do you really need 8 souls to break the barrier. You have human and monster soul already. I..I don't want to disappoint anyone. They need you. Your their king..I'm..I'm just a human and I manged to help I think. You could do so much more." The man smiled, lifting his hand and placed it on her head. "You would have made a great knight in my army. But there is no other way. The legend says what it does. Even I do not know who placed them there. If I could I wo..." Frisk watched the blood splatter across her face as magic tore through the king. He smiled, clenching his chest. 'I guess. You will get your soul after all. Go home Frisk. You deserve it."

His hand faded from her hand, leaving behind dust over her body. The strange flower that had attacked her back in the beginning. He was the lost prince Asriel. How did she know? She had been here before. Frisk had spent months in the Underground. But only she and Flowery, this monster in front of her ever remembered. When she first fell down here, she was scared and fought her way to get home. This flower stopped her, only to be betrayed by the human souls he tried to steal but...she died. Over and over again, she had to taste death, wake up in the small garden, and start it over again. And each time..she grew closer to her friends..she grew closer to Sans, even if he only saw her as a small child. Here she was again, staring down at this flower. "We've been through this already. What will you do now?! I am bored. I am so bored of this. I can't kill you cause you'll just keep coming back. The souls will keep betraying me." "I want to start over. One more time. One more time. If I don't do it this time, I will leave forever. Even if I am trapped down here." The flower cackled manically. "We will just end up here again." "No." The flower frowned and Frisk held her chest. "I will do it differently. Take me back one more time. If I can't find a way..I will give you my soul willingly, and you can leave and do whatever you wish." "How do I know that you won't just turn and kill me again?" She held her head. One time, she had died one to many times, and lost her body to a dark and angry soul. The former human prince child. Asriel's brother. He was stopped by his own sins. Frisk had to watch Sans basically kill her..them..however it was explained. But she had no hatred in her heart this time. She was in control of her own body, because she couldn't watch San's cry again. The look on his face when he confronted them, chastising them for the death of Papayrus. "No..I will not. He doesn't control me. I am Frisk. I will find a way to free everyone. Even you Flowery." "Free? I am free! I am outside space and time! I can do whatever I want. I'm intrigued. Go back one more time. We will see how it ends."

Frisk awoke in the garden. She repeated everything from the last run through. But she spent every moment learning. She stayed longer with goat mom to learn everything the former Queen knew. She studied with Alphys to learn about monster history and the Underground. She trained with Undyne to try and become strong. She played with Papayrus, keeping her mind sharp and remembering how to enjoy life. She preformed with Mettaton, wowing and feeling more of the love the monsters had to share. She spent time with Sans. She spent more time with the skeleton then anyone. She explained to him her strange gift. Her form of magic that only she as a human had. He seemed unsurprising by the concept, but intrigued that it revolved around her. He taught her what he knew. What little he understood about how time magic worked. The power of a soul. His real power in anyway it would help her. He gave her his phone number, should anything happen. After about a year, she awoke one morning, what was morning according to the clocks. There was no day or night time here. There was no sky or clouds..she found herself..not missing them. Frisk had become so involved in these monsters lives. "what's with the bag? planning on running away?" She turned back, looking up at Sans. "Yes." "what. wait kid. i was joking. Why would you do that?" "The answer I'm looking for isn't here. It's out there, beyond the city. I've been told that many monsters went out further into the underground, down many dark tunnels, looking for adventure, answers, themselves. I wish to find it as well." "well kid, the answer might be closer then you think. you could almost say it was right here." "What?" He flicked her in the forehead, causing her to tear up. "don't cry now. i will have enough of that when Paps finds you missing." "Sans...you like me right?" "what? sure kid. your pretty cool." "I like you too Sans." She started forward, adjusting her backpack when he grabbed her arm. "hey..Frisk." She looked back at him. "call me if you need anything. " "I will, but I don't think I can yell that loud." They both laughed as she disappeared from his view.

Her journey through the underground was hard and she loved it. She saw things down here she never would have found in her life on the surface. Beautiful singing mushrooms and colonies of monsters unseen back at Home. Every night, she called her friends, often in a group conversation. The longer her journey went, the less the calls became. She made sure to every day call Sans. At first, he wouldn't pick it half the time and would replay with a half assed text. For months he hadn't heard anything from her, barley getting a text through to her cell. He was at his hot dog stand when he watched the phone vibrate on the counter. "Sans phone." _"That sounds awfully phony."_ He sat up quickly. "ki kiddo? Is that you?" _"I'm sorry it's been a while. It's hard to find signal out here."_ "hey, you can't see a signal. how did you plan on finding one? they are invisible." The skeleton chuckled then blushed slightly at the laugh on the other end. "you sound different." " _I do? I've talked to myself a lot, so I guess I haven't noticed. Happens when you get older I guess. I just...wanted to hear you again. I'm going somewhere where..I don't know if I will be able to talk to you again."_ "hey kid. Promise me something." _"Yeah? I promise you a something."_ He grinned as she snickered. "come back home. Papayrus and Undyne wouldn't ever forgive you if you don't." "Oh. I suppose not huh?" There was silence and he lowered his head, staring down into a ketchup bottle. "come home safely Frisk...i wouldn't forgive myself if you don't." _"I promise. I have to go Sans. I lo...I'll talk to you later."_ "i..like you kiddo. these years of just phone conversation...i think i really like you. you better come home." The phone was already silent on the other end as she had hung up..and remained silent for years.

Undyne was piled up on the skeleton's couch, Alphys curled up in her lap as they were watching one of Mettaton's cooking shows. "YOU KNOW WHAT. I COULD TOTALLY OUT COOK METTATON." "Hahah! Hell yeah Papayrus. You should have a competition cooking show. And I'll be your co-host!" "YEAH. COOKING WITH THE GREAT PAPAYRUS." "so you'd call it how to burn the house down?" Sans laughed, scrolling through his undernet page. Undyne's eye gleamed. "You just can't handle the passion that comes with cooking!" "I would watch it." Alphys said blushing as the knight nuzzled her head. "And I would blow you a kiss at the camera every night. "Ah jeeze." She turned more red. "YOU KNOW WHO LOVED OUR COOKING?" Everyone's phones suddenly buzzed at the same time, many different ringtones filling the room. Everyone stared at Papayrus as his ring tone was the tune he was always singing. His self, proclaimed theme song. "Really?" Undyne raised an eye. "MY MUSICAL GENIUS IS CATCHY AND YOU KNOW IT. ITS THE HUMAN!" He picked up the phone, grinning. "HUMAN! IT HAS BEEN FOREVER." Everyone picked up their phone, the same voice going through the receiver. _"Hey everyone. I did it. I..I figured out how to open the barrier without a sacrifice."_ "HUMAN! YOU SOUND VERY STRANGE. HAVE YOU FALLEN ILL?!" A woman's laugh filled the air. Sans' thumb shook over the answer button. His phone still vibrated her number. "Papayrus, Frisk is probabley an adult by now. Humans do grow up." Alphys said, writing down notes as she spoke. _"The former prince crossed the barrier after absorbing a human soul right? So you need a human soul and a monster soul to cross, but not to open I..I have a way to open the barrier. I'll be coming home soon and we will all go to the surface right?"_ "Hell yeah! I'm itching to finally see these things in your drawings!" Undyne stood up, looking over at the pictures on the fridge that Frisk had drawn. _"Yeah. It'll be great huh. I will see you later everyone. I love you all!"_ "WE LOVE YOU TOO HUMAN!"

All the phones went silent as Sans stood up from his chair and headed outside. He made his way to the back of the house and sunk down, staring up at the sky. His phone was still ringing. He finally pushed the receiver, putting it up to his ear holes. "i told you never to call me here." He chuckled causing her to laugh. _"Cause it's a cellphone right? Why didn't you pick up?_ " "...i was scared." _"Yeah..I am too. I did do it though Sans. I learned the secret but..I'm sorry. It looks like I'm gonna break my promise."_ "i don't.." _"But hey. I believe it was you that said this is why we don't keep promises huh?"_ "Frisk...no.." _"This sucks huh. I guess I waited too long to tell you. Over these years. Our phone calls was my favorite part of the day..I wish I could have seen you agian. I wish I had said so so much earlier and not on my death bed. I did what I said I would. There is a way. Your outside the timeline like me so you understand. I can't reset anymore, I can't tell you why but..I hope my soul will find it's way back to you..Good bye Sans. I regret nothing. Don't give up again..please.."_ He heard the phone thud against the ground and grow static. He held his chest, fighting tears from his eyes. "you stupid kid. i should have done more. i'm the only one that could. this is what happens when people like me are lazy. you actually had me believing this time around would be different. He went into the house, walking past everyone and up to his room. He sat on his bed, fighting back the tears. He had only cared about this human because Toriel had begged him to watch the human. He broke his promise as well to keep her safe. Sans looked over, seeing a tiny misshapen skull on his dresser. He walked over, grabbing it. It was tiny in his hands. He had to keep himself from gripping it so tightly that he'd shatter it.

 _"HUMAN. WHAT IS THAT YOU ARE MAKING?" Frisk looked up from her project. "IS THAT A SKULL?! IS THIS YOUR OMAGE TO THE GREAT PAPARUS?!" "It's called a sugar skull." "A SKELETON MADE OF FOOD. SANS! IS THIS HOW SKELETONS ARE MADE?!" The shorter one came in, hands in his pocket. "i thought you said humans descended from skeletons." "No no. My culture believes that when you die, you go to the underworld and your soul goes on a journey to find it's deserved resting place. Their soul is judged at the end and it is then when they find where their final home shall be. We celebrate those that died with a festival called Day of the Dead. We make skulls for them in celebration of their journeys. I don't know how to tell time very well down here, but I made awesome skeleton friends and want them to have awesome skeleton skulls." "WOWIE! A HUMAN FESTIVAL THAT CELEBRATES SKELETONS! BRILLIANT! MAKE ME A SUGARY HEAD AS WELL PLEASE HUMAN?!" Frisk laughed. "Ok. I have one here, if you wanna help paint?" "YES! IT WILL BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL! BECAUSE IT WILL LOOK LIKE MY. THE HANDSOME PAPAYRUS!"_ Sans had watched the human go on about this holiday, but was having more fun watching his little brother enjoy the idea of war shipping skeletons. The little skull she made just for Sans. It was blue with flames and flowers on it. He was a bit disturbed by it at first, but after she explained the strange power she had to him, she knew of his powers. She specifically said, his blue soul reminded her of the open skies. He couldn't stop the tears. "you lived a good life right kid? you always did the right thing. everyone was happier when you came around..i..was happier..you must have felt alone while out there..but you weren't alone..you sh shouldn't break promises damn it." He sunk onto the floor, grasping the skull tightly. "stay determined Frisk. help her soul find it's freedom. the barrier isn't worth it."


	2. New Afterlife

Frisk held her chest, gasping for air and sat up. She looked around, seeing the bright white snow surrounding her. "How am I? I'm back in Snowdin. How is this possible?" She pulled herself to her feet, feeling lighter then ever. Was she a ghost now? She remembered dying. She couldn't find her cell or any of her items. She gripped her jacket tightly, sighing in relief. Sans had gave her one of his jackets, which was once too large for her, she slowly grew into it, but found it felt lose and hung on her like a blanket. "I somehow returned home. Did..did my strange power do it?..was it..him? It doesn't matter. I have to tell them what I learned." She made her way as fast as she could through the snow trenches. It never felt as deep as it used to, and she could feel like she basically walked atop of the snow. The people in the village stared at her as she hurried through. "Why does everyone keep staring at me..I guess it's been a long time but..it doesn't matter..I can keep my promise. I can tell Sans I came home. Frisk made her way to the skeletons house. She looked over, seeing that there was a cute sign on their shed that said, guest house, or human holding cell, whenever Undyne hasn't burn her house down. Frisk laughed and knocked on the door. There was no replay. She knocked again, realizing the door was unlocked. "Hello? Anyone. Who leaves their house unlocked when they go out. Expectully someone of the royal not royal guard." She noticed a pot of sauce half burnt, half cooking on the stove. "I am so hungry. I'm sure they won't mind." She began rummaging through the fridge, confused why half of it was filled with ketchup. There was a jingling at the door and it creaked open more. "SANS. WHY IS THE FRONT DOOR OPEN?! WERE YOU TO LAZY TO EVEN LOCK THE DOOR?! YOUR SUCH A LAZY BONES." Papayrus pushed the door open, frowning, seeing someone in the kitchen fridge. "SANS. GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND HELP ME WITH THESE BAGS. YOU CAN EAT WHEN THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE!" "how can i be in the kitchen if i'm beh..." San's face possibly turned more white as he dropped the bag he was carrying. The cans rolled about the floor as Frisk stood there, fridge wide open with a can of whipped cream in her hand, smeared on her face. "Uh. I was hungry."

The tall one came over, putting his bags on the counter, grabbing her hands. "WOWIE! A NEW FACE AND A FELLOW SKELETON. THE GREAT PAPAYRUS WELCOMES YOU TO SNOWDIN. SANS! COME AND SAY HELLO. I SHOULD ARREST YOU FOR BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE, BUT BEING AS SANS LEFT THE DOOR WIDE OPEN, I CAN"T PROVE IT. PLEASE! STAY FOR DINNER. DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?!" "Eh? skeleton?" Sans clenched his chest. "my..you other jacket..i gave her." His eyes turned black and empty as his eye started to glow blue. "why do you have Frisk's jacket?! what did you do to her?!" Frisk stared at Sans. "SANS DON'T BE RUDE." "Sans? Yo..you gave me the jacket. It's me Frisk. I know it's been a while. I'm not a kid anymore but, it is me. I'm..i'm alive. I don't know how." His eye faded. "alive huh? he." He walked back out the door, slamming it shut. "SANS. DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. YOU WILL HURT IT'S FEELINGS." Frisk ran out into the snow after him. She could see his footprints in the snow. Why didn't he just teleport, did he want her to chase after him. Was he to shocked? She knew that she had told him she was dying last time she called..then her feet slowed down, catching her reflection in the library window. Frisk walked over slowly, placing her hand on the window. " _I..I did die..but how am I?"_ A skeleton stared back at her. The skull painted in beautiful yellow petals and a red heart on her forehead. She recognized some of the markings as the delta symbol that the old turtle shop keep had told her about. She looked just like one of the sugar skulls of her culture. It was then she took the time to look down at her body. Her clothes hung lose on her skeleton frame. She could tell it was an adult skeleton still, despite none of her human body being left. For a split second, she watched her eye flash red before disappearing. _"Is this my..afterlife? I think..I'm ok with that. I feel like this is where I belong._ " She continued following the footsteps, becoming more awkward by the moment, realizing that she was in a new body. She couldn't understand why if suddenly felt foreign to her. It was a matter of the mind she supposed.

The snowy landscape turned into the dark and sparkling caverns of Waterfall. The rushing water was always calming and she missed it. She knelt down, petting one of the echo flowers. "I'm sorry Sans." She heard her voice echo throughout the small area as the flowers began to repeat her. "No please, be quiet." "Be quiet, be quiet shuu, no please." "you called me..you had died. how are you here now and like that." She looked around seeing no one but hearing his voice. Their conversation echoing throughout the flowers. "In my culture. Our souls never die. Kinda like down here, the human souls still trapped in the castle for anyone's use. I don't know how I got here though, or why I'm like this but..I was still happy cause I got to see everyone again. I got to see you again." The whispers echoed throughout the air. "you lost what made you human." "Sans..why won't you look at me..am..I ugly? I i don't know whats attractive in a skeleton." Her eye sockets teared up, reminding her even though she was now a monster too, she wasn't emotionless. Sans couldn't stand to hear the kid cry and his footsteps approached closer, seeing the skeleton girl standing there, holding her face, trying to wipe tears away. "I can leave again if f it's easier. We had grown so close I thought maybe you'd be glad to see me as more then just a voice on the phone. I thought maybe you'd..lov..ve ..e I'm sorry Sans." "no Frisk, the opposite. please don't cry kid." She felt a pair of hands on her hands, pulling them from her face. His hand reached up and wiped away her tears. She knew he was shorter, but he had always been huge to her. To see her stand a whole head over him, skeleton hand in his skeleton hand, she began to wonder if she had already died. "i guess i hadn't realized how much time had past. your not an ugly skelly. "She started snorting. "Sans. Puns already? You can't exactly, laugh me to death anymore." ''touche'." He tensed up as she hugged him tightly. "I kept my promise right?" "heh, yeah, i guess you did kid."

They sat down by the water for a long while. She avoided conversation about her trip and about how she had died. It was like she was hiding something from him. "I'm sorry that I died before I came back." "yeah, kinda puts a damper on things." He stood up, holding out his hand. "come. Papayrus will be worried where we ran off too." Frisk blushed slightly and took his hand, pulled to her feet. He stuck his hands in his pocket as they headed back to Snowdin. "so you found a way to beat the barrier huh kid?" "Yes. But..I will tell everyone later. I am really hungry. I don't know how, do I have a stomach?" Frisk laughed. Sans found it hard to keep his eyes off her. They entered the front door with the lights all off and dark. "Sans." He grinned. "Sans what did you do?" His grin got wider. "Sans." "are you surprised?" "SURPRISE!" The lights flew on and her friends all jumped up then their smiles faded into ghostly stares. "Uh Sans. Yeah buddy. I thought you said Frisk had come home." Undyne said, walking over, frowning slightly, head titled. "If you lied to me. I might have to break a few bones." She grinned, cracking her fingers. "Undyne." Frisk teared up and hugged the giant fish woman. "Whoa hey. Hands off the merchandise. Who is this chick anyway?" "Is. is, that Frisk?" Alphys adjusted her glasses, walking over as Undyne's face turned pale, her arms holding further back. "Alphys my sweet, my love. That is a skeleton. Frisk is a human." "No no it has to be." She moved Undyne back some, holding Frisk's skeleton hand, and turning it over. "If there was a new monster in town, my glasses are like tiny magical scanners..there is human determination in this monster soul. It is you isn't it Frisk." "I'm sorry I died." Frisk said, kneeling down and hugging the scientist. "Wow. How is this possible?" "I'll explain my belief later." "IS THAT REALLY THE HUMAN!?" They stared at Papayrus in the kitchen way, a kiss the handsome cook apron wrapped over his armor. "Paps. I'm sorry. I." He engulfed her up, hugging her tightly. "FRISK IS ALIVE! AND SUCH A CUTE LITTLE SKELETON. YOU HAVE ALSO GOTTEN TALLER. BUT STILL SO SHORT." Papayrus smile was infectious.

"Is that our darling Frisk~?" Mettaton emerged from the kitchen as well, holding a giant cake. "I figured this party needed a bit of beautiful color then just pasta. Oh darling, what are you wearing? It's like a blanket on you. No no, this won't do for your big debut. Come along into the kitchen, I will fix you up." Before she could argue back, she was dragged away by the robot, going on and almost singing little robot noises in content. "Alphys. Give it to us straight. Is this actually possible?" "Well..monsters are usually born from a male and female monster. It's possible that somehow her determination lived after her body's death and brought her back as that? Humans do have skeletons inside them." Sans started to blush as Frisk came back from the room. "Sigh. I'm sorry darling. I did what I could with a needle." "It's OK. At least things are less, torn looking huh?" She laughed. "Oh, that adorable smile could still bring up my ratings." The party was wonderful. For a night, Frisk completely forgot what had happened to her, how long had she been dead? What even happened to her cellphone. It had been such an important part of her life and now it was gone. The party died down and people were all piled around on the floor, passed out from either other eating or partying too hard. Papayrus had to drag them all into the shed with plenty of blankets and pillows, thinking they would be safer in there. Frisk stood in front of the large, living room mirror. She hesitantly dropped the large jacket, seeing her smaller skeleton frame underneath. Her skin and fat was gone. Her hair had died long ago. She couldn't even tell if she was actually bleeding or not. Tears formed in her face as her hand clenched up and she punched the mirror. "that's ok. Paps has like, 5 in his own room." She clenched her head, knelling onto the ground. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" "no..not really. come on. don't cry again. I..I don't like it when you do." "I'm a monster. I..your right. I lost what made me human. I don't have a soul anymore. I tried to play it off but now I don't think I can open the barrier. I wasted my life for nothing. I put you through calling you every night for no reason."

Sans tugged on his shirt collar slightly. "are you a trashcan?" "What?" "then your not a waste of life." "But look at me. I'm ugly." "hey skeletons are pretty good looking. have you meet Jerry. now that guy." He chuckled but got no response from her. "well. i'm not..but you know. your actually kinda bonetiful." Frisk blushed. "What did you say?" "i think you might be more attractive now then you were as a human. i mean. i hadn't seen you since you were a kid, but i know your voice..a a a..nd..it's..the voice i...kinda..grew fond of.." Sans stood behind her, her head rearing up to look into the cracked mirror. "You what?" The shorter skeleton moved in front of the mirror and squatted down, looking at her. "don't look at the reflection. look at me...your call..it wasn't that long ago..i had only recently gotten over it. then you show up again and i felt..i was given my life back. i could forgive myself maybe a little for what happened to you. for you even dieing in the first place. i guess it wasn't until the party..watching you and actually seeing you with the voice of my dear friend for years..i guess i realized that..i..might love you...besides. here." He lifted her hand and placed it over her chest, his eye glowed slightly. "don't feel with your hand, feel with your mind. with your heart. you can't see it, but there is one still there. there is still Frisk's soul there." He blushed even more blue, staring at his hand atop of hers. Her markings were beautiful and intricate. There was swirls all over her hand bones and couldn't help but wonder where else there was this art. He felt his sins crawl up his back. Sans tensed up, falling onto his bottom as she leaned forward, placing her hand on top of his shirt. "I..I can feel yours as well. It's warm." She caught her reflection in the mirror and pulled back, seeing her eye was glowing a bright red. "What am I?! Am I still me? After all this?!" Sans wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. His younger brother was the only person that he had ever hugged. "after all this. you are still Frisk."

Paparus headed downstairs, rubbing his bottom as he pulled his scarf on, yawning. "Hey dude." He saw Undyne in the kitchen, Alphys holding a bag of ice against her head and encouraging her to drink coffee. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO QUIET IN HERE. I DON'T THINK UNDYNES EVER BEEN THIS CALM." "Shuuu! My head. Besides, you'll wake the cuddle party up." "WHERE IS THIS PARTY OF CUDDLING AND WHY AM I NOT INVITED? I AM VERY CUDDLY." Alphys blushed, clicking through her phone with her free hand. "It;s so cute. I had no idea your brother was capable of anything emotion aside pun. "WHAT?!" She guided the tall brother into the kitchen doorway. He saw his older brother on the couch, Frisk curled up beside him, his arm resting around her ,holding the hoodie in place as an impromptu blanket. "OH MY GOD SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE FRISK?!" He sprung up quickly as she barley turned towards him and curled up closer. "Kawaii.." Alphys continued to take pictures. "eh..eh.." He looked between his brother and his couch partner. "its not what you think." "NOT WHAT I THINK?! YOU WERE HAVING A CUDDLE PARTY WITHOUT ME!" Undyne started laughing from the kitchen. "Yeah. That's what he was doing." "UNDYNE BE QUIET. BROTHER. WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? WHY DOES SHE SOUND...LIKE SHES BEING SARCASTIC? DID YOU TEACH HER THAT?!" Sans snuck around the woman and pulled his brother into the kitchen. "do you guys mind?" "Nope." "Uhh." The two other woman refused to leave the kitchen. "look i..i like Frisk..a lot. don't make it weird please." "WEIRD? WHY WOULD I MAKE IT WEIRD...WAIT...YOU..YOU LOVE THE HUMAN DON'T YOU?! YOU LOVE FRISK. I KNEW IT! YOU WERE ALWAYS SAYING HER NAME IN YOUR SLEEP. YOUR PHONE BILL WAS THROUGH THE ROOF WITH HER NUMBER. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TOGETHER!?" "well, i only tried together yesterday." "SANS~! THIS IS SERIOUS." "i know." "So you didn't give her the bone did you?" Undyne asked, barley with a straight face. Sans turned blue, blushing. "that's not a good pun!"

Frisk sat up, pulling her hoodie on and heading outside, hearing the people in the kitchen arguing and laughing over Sans. She placed her hand over her chest and blushed slightly. She had a dream about never breaking the barrier and staying here with all the other monsters as she was now a monster. Sans had told her that he loved her and they decided to live together..but..she had promised to open the barrier for everyone. No matter what her..heart said now. She still had a mission. She stood at the edge of Snowdin, staring out at darkness that would lead to Waterfall. "hey kid. are you running away again?" Frisk jumped slightly, looking back at the shorter skeleton. "Would there be away I could tell you no?" He chuckled, stepping closer, his head moving up to the back of his head. "look..could..could i tag along. it's not like work needs me that badly.." "Are you scared?" He blinked and chuckled again. "yeah..kinda..it s..i can't even think of a pun right now. i don't want you to..die again. i..i came down to keep an eye on you after you went to bed. if your soul got lost down here..i..." Frisk smiled, catching his breath. "I would love the compboney." "this woman...is so cool.." "After you Sans." She held out her hand, indicating the way forward. They traveled through the fake stars. Their conversation had long been erased from the echo flowers. Frisk was so happy to just, talk to Sans, seeing the face that actually went with the voice she loved. His puns only seemed funnier when she could see his winks and shoulder shrugs. Sans felt strange as well. He would hold out his hand and guide her across flower puzzles, watch her as she excitedly told him about the things she saw on her journey. About races of monsters that had far traveled into the underground, settling whole towns further past the ruins. How she traveled through a maze of stalagmites and stalactites where only snails lived. It had made her think of Toriel. Sans made a joke about how she should have brought back souvenirs and she laughed saying she couldn't even bring back her cellphone apparently. Sans began to actually grow tired, he forgot how long it took to travel to the Hotlands. The only sense of relief was that the elevator straight to MMT Resorts was working.

Frisk's eye sockets lite up. "Wow. He's put a lot more work into this place huh? It's beautiful." She looked back and noticed Sans shuffling his feet slightly. "so. it's at least another half days journey to New Home. would you wanna half dinner with me?" Frisk snickered, "You want to half dinner with me? or do you want half a dinner with me?" Sans blushed. "touche'. you've gotten good with your puns." "I had the best teacher." "come on. i know a shortcut." "Oh I think not so darlings~" They froze up, seeing Mettaton tower over them. "Alphys sent me all your adorable sleeping pictures." "Sans?" He stiffened up. "What is she talking about." "I can't believe you managed to go for this shorty skully over a star like me. Nah darling, I completely understand, always go for a man that can make you laugh." Sans pulled his hood over his head and pulled it closed. "Yeah. Sans is pretty great huh? But he doesn't feel that same way about me Mettaton. I appreciate the advice though." "what advice?" Sans muttered. "I used to text Mettaton about uh..advice with..flirting with you." Frisk began to turn red. "I know how to as a cute child, but its different when your ah...it's nothing." "Oh dear. I am sorry. You two look so cute together. WELL! I still insist on helping in anyway possible. Even with my handy sewing skills, your clothes sill look like..no offence, wearing a trash bag." "Oh. well. I still like the jacket either way." "Of course of course. It matches your color scheme. However, with some help I made you this!" He held out a box, wrapped in a bow. "Mettaton!" Frisk lite up. "What is it?!" "I can't let my best star, aside from me, save the underground looking like that. I know you have a fascination for stripes." "Oh..ok..?" Frisk opened the box, pulling out a nice and almost expensive looking dress. "Oh..It's a dress." "With pants! I know how..tomboyish you can me." "Oh Mettaton." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I think this is the first gift I've ever gotten in a long time. I'm gonna go put it on right away!" She headed into the resort to find a bathroom.

"Don't think your off the hook mister." Mettaton tapped his foot as Sans had tried to sneak off. "hey, i'm pretty sure i'm hooked, lined and snickered." Mettaton grabbed the back of his hood, lifting him off the ground and turning him. "You need to protect that sunshine you hear. She is crazy about you and I've heard rumors from my production workers. There is a bad feeling in the air. If something happens to her, she will fall and become dust. She won't come back this time." "she's crazy about me?" "Duh! You have no way with the delicate sex do you?" "i wouldn't consider Undyne delicate." Sans chuckled as he was placed back on the ground, Mettaton kneeling down. "I know your lazy and while I'd prefer anyone but you helping her. This is up to you. We all needed you to to take this seriously. We all like Frisk and kinda would love to need her in our lives, but she needs YOU. Don't mess this up or I will never forgive you." He smiled and stood back up. "Enjoy the dinner, and maybe try and have a good time without getting drunk ok? I have tomorrows show to start taping, this beauty doesn't happen over night. Keep her alive you here darling." And the robot was gone. Sans pulled his hood back down, pulling on his shirt. "well. way to put all that on me huh." He scratched his face and then headed to a back alley and to his shortcut. He sat at his favorite table, where you could see the kitchen and the stage for the comedian acts at the same time. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of ketchup, placing it on the table. His mind was filled with everything Mettaton had just put on him. The thoughts of if its true..that Frisk could turn to dust and never come back. Did she really not have a human soul left. What if he breaks his promise again. Suddenly, all the thoughts began to fade away as Frisk sat down at the table, tugging at her dress top. "It's a little uncomfortable..I guess it's not that bad with the pants. It's still kinda strange to see my limbs so small though." Sans stared at her as she put the hoodie on the back of the seat, not wanting to get food all over it. The clothes fit her frame much better. Even being all bone, she had a more feminine shape then him or his brother. "Sans? Whats wrong? Catty got your toung." She snickered at her own joke.

"kid." She blinked, hearing a seriousness in his voice. "hey..so..you haven't told me yet what will happen when we reach Asgore. you are still human, with a human soul. he will fight you because that's what he believes is what to happen. do you know what you are doing?" "Yes. Yes I know. Don't worry about it." "do you believe you have made the right choices." "Frisk blinked as Sans avoided eye contact, spinning the bottle on the tabletop. "is this all worth it? your actions will be judged and if you won't fight back, Asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. you can kill Asgore and go home and the monster will stay here forever..or until the next human falls our way..but i guess you didn't get this far from giving up huh? truthfully, it doesn't matter, as long as you were honest with yourself." "Sans." He tensed up as her hand rested atop of his, taking it from the bottle and holding it, placing her other hand on top. "To be honest with you. I don't know if I'm honest with myself. I'm scared. What if..what if I'm not human anymore. What if everyone is trapped here because I had to go off and die." Her hand clenched tighter onto Sans. "i'll be honest kid. when you told me back then of your..special powers. i realized i was right to give up. we would just end up back here again, with no memory of it, except you huh? i know of the timelines, but it's frustrating that i can't remember it." "Sans!" Tears filled her eye sockets. "I don't have that power anymore! This is the last time..if I don't do it this time..nothing will change. That next day will come after I confront Asgore and what happens..happens." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't like crying." She tried to pull back but noticed his hand clenched tighter in hers. "Sans?" "i guess that's why you could use a friends help huh? i told you to call me if you ever need anything." Frisk smiled. "Sans.." "hey the shows gonna start. it's pretty cool. Snowdrake has actually gotten pretty funny." He blushed slightly and pulled his hand free. For that night, they forgot about what was to come and just enjoyed laughs and decent food.


	3. I Want to Save Them

They stayed at the MMT resort for the night..day..whatever time it was, it was basically that they were both pretty tired after the journey. Sans laid half on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't have that special power anymore. This time will be it.." Frisk's words rang in his head. "Frisk.." There was a knocking at his hotel door and he laughed, not wanting to miss up this chance. "whose there? i didn't expect to wake up to a knock knock joke." "Hehe. whose." "whose who?" "Hey, don't cry. I just wanted to come in and talk." Sans laughed, "yeah, come on in." "Um..ok..your lights were off. I didn't actually wake you did I?" "nah. but thanks for taking a shot in the dark." He winked at the closed door. He heard Frisk's hand clench the door handle. "Remember how I told you about the timelines I've gone through." "yes." "every time, I stayed with Toriel, you would still tell me jokes and stories through the door. Even after meeting you in person, I was always afraid to leave to early or something. I didn't want to leave and one of the times you not be there." "hey. i'm a sentry too. it's my job to watch the ruins." "That you never do?" "ya got me." She opened the door hesitating. "Um..ok..don't..don't look at me ok?" "you got a surprise for me?" "Kinda. Just..cover your eyes" "ok ok kid." He covered his eye sockets laughing. Sans heard the door shut and feet clatter against the floor as she walked closer. "I...I know that we are just friends...but..I can't tell you that I promise to come back tomorrow. I wanted to spend a night with you..as adults..I mean...you still call me kid and stuff so I understand if you say no but.." Sans opened his eyes confused and stiffened up, his joints all locked up. Frisk stood there, blanket covering most of her body as her hands clenched tightly on it over her chest. "k k kid. i care about you but.." "I..I know, I'm sorry I made it weird. I can go I'm sos s orry." She stopped, looking down at her heart and seeing it glow slightly blue. "don't go." Her hand set atop of it and turned slightly, blushing. Sans lowered his hand, eye stopped glowing. "it's not weird." He turned his hand over and she walked over placing her hand in it. "w w what did you have in mind?"

He guiding Frisk to sit beside him. "Could...could I kiss you?" "um..i guess so." He waited for a kiss on the cheek or something like she used too, but when he turned after not getting one, Frisk kissed him on his..mouth. After a second pulled backing, seeing his eyes blacked out. "I'm sorry! I guess I should have been more specific. I just keep messing this night up." His hand grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss. He felt her relax in his hands and deepen the kiss. She thought it felt strange, having no lips or skin, but..it felt the most amazing thing in the world. Her heart began raising. Her hands hesitantly pulled up from the blanket and placed in his lap. Sans ran his fingers down her shoulders, causing her to shutter and she pulled back, staring down at him. He stared at her, completely focused on nothing but her, causing her to blush more. She was expecting some kind of pun but he remained quiet, watching his own hands travel up and down her arm. There was more markings on her chest plate. A simple blue fire with an upside down heart in it. "Frisk..is that me?" Sans asked and she looked down, placing her fingers on it. "Maybe...you..were my last thought before I di...no..none of that right now." He grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "its..strange..your bone just like me but somehow you feel...almost softer and delicate..or i've just become a big softy." Somehow, her skeleton frame was so different then his and his brothers. He couldn't keep his hands off, but was gentle and never placed his fingers where she was covered. Frisk smiled. "Thank you Sans. For everything. For being my best friend. Don't tell Papyrus or Undyne. For always being there with me..somehow..even when I couldn't see you. Your phone calls and puns and everything. I hope..tomorrow you will forgive me." Sans blinked, not understanding what she was talking about but almost didn't care as she leaned forward to kiss him again. After a moment he pulled back and his face almost turned pale, pulling back. "What?" She placed her hand on her face and saw her reflection in the mirror on the back of the hotel door. Her right eye was glowing red with almost a magic flare coming from it.

She jumped up, pulling back. "Leave me alone!" She grabbed a nearby lamp and pulled the plug throwing it at the mirror and smashing it. "What am I?!" She grabbed the other lamp when Sans grabbed her hands. "you know that's 7 years of bad luck." Tears were pouring down Frisk's as Sans pulled the lamp from her grip, placing it on the ground. He pulled her close and held her until his eye started glowing. "you are Frisk. don't forget that." Her arms raised and hugged him back, her eyes fading as she sunk to the on top of him. "hey...it's alright..sleep before the nightmare." Sans said as he helped her to his bed and watched her sleep, hands rested on his head, held up by his elbows. "who was she so afraid of.." The alarm went off in the morning, and by the alarm, it was Mettaton's morning new reports that broadcasted in every room. Sans turned over and saw Frisk was no longer there. He searched around the room and the room she had originally signed out for the night, finding nothing. He pulled his hoodie on and felt something in his pocket. It was a letter to him. Frisk had left early before he awoke. The note went on about how she had to do this herself, but she was scared because she wasn't human anymore and wasn't sure if she could do anything. He blushed as the letter went on about last night and that she had dreamed of it for so long and apologized that she made it weird. Sans hand clenched tighter onto the paper before he ran out of the hotel and towards the core. Frisk's footsteps echoed through out the castle. Her heart raced as she approached the stairway, staring down at it. "In the end..it's only me." She whispered and headed down the stairs, hearing the giant king humming a tune to himself. "Oh?" He turned, seeing the skeleton woman enter the garden. "I have not seen your face around here before. Are you new to New Home? Can I offer you a cup of...tea.." He saw the human soul pulse through Frisk's body. "Oh..you..are the human?" "Yes Asgore..I am Frisk." "It is nice to meet you Frisk..but you know what must be done." "No listen. It doesn't have to be that way. I've traveled far into the caverns. I found another way. We don't have to fight. We don't have to kill anyone anymore. You have more power then you think. You can break the barrier as it is! The prophecy is missing a whole piece."

The man smiled as a sad smile. "That would be nice. But there is no other way. When you are ready to fight.." "No! I refuse to fight. I know your watching Flowery! There is another way! I told you this way would be different!" "HUMAN WAIT!" She turned back, seeing all her friends run into the garden. "We woke up and you were just gone! What the heck?! Do you think we wouldn't help you?" Undyne said, cracking her neck. "Your still Frisk, even if your not human anymore, we want to help you get back to the surface." Alphys said, adjusting her glasses. "WE ARE ALL HERE WITH YOU FRISK. AND WE WENT AND GOT HELP." Frisk tensed up, seeing Toriel enter the room, staring at the skeleton woman. "M..mom.?" Toriels hand rose to her mouth, "My child is that?" Frisk started crying and ran towards her before suddenly stopping, the room filled with cries of her name. She stared down at her chest, seeing a large and thorny vine protruding through her rib cage, having shattered a fraction of them and gripped around her heart. A maniacal laugh filled the air as magic bullets appeared out of no where and and struck everyone down. **"Do you really think this will be any different?"** They watched a golden flower appear in the room, a look of evil on his face. **"We've been down this road before haven't we? No..no this one is new. You were stupid and tricked all your friends into coming down here, and now their souls are mine! I will be unstoppable!"** Vines wrapped around everyone as they extended through out the castle. She watched them all rise up to the ceiling, lives draining from them. "Its you isn't it Chara?!" **"Part of me! So glad you noticed."** Frisk fell down onto her knees, staring down at the shiny floor, seeing her once human self in the reflection, but it wasn't her eyes. The glowed back the blood red that the fallen human was obsessed with. **"Good-bye Frisk. Don't come back."** Her heart shattered as her body fell to the ground, completely lifeless. **"HEHE HAHAHAH! THE POWER IS MINE!"**

"hey. did i miss the party?" A bone flew through the vine as a broken red heart stayed there. " **WHAT?! HOW DID I MISS YOU SMILING WASTE OF A SKULL!?"** "i guess i'm wasting your time huh? come here kid." He raised his hand over the broken heart, grabbing it gently. "she's still alive you know." **"It matters not! Once I get your soul as well, I will have all the strongest monsters here!"** _"Sans."_ He stared down at the broken soul in his hand. _"Do you know what happens when a monster absorbs a human soul?"_ "i've heard...I can't do that to you.." _"It's ok. Look at me. I'm barley a soul left..half of me is Chara...the fallen human..please Sans. Do it for everyone. Do it for your brother. Do it for me. I know you gave up on the timelines, but there won't be any after this. If he gets his way. It will all be gone. There won't be a tomorrow."_ Sans eyes went black as his left one started glowing. "you once told me stories about a powerful skeleton in your human lore who was a guardian of souls, a keeper of sorts. he judged them and took them to where they deserved. hey. i like judging souls as much as the next guy." Sans stepped back as Flowey turned into a giant and hideous monster, his laugh filling the air as the plants of the garden began to die out. He was absorbing all the life in the underground. Soon ever monster would be sucked dry and would fall. "hehe. this is what happens when people like me get lazy." Frisk's soul raised from his hand and absorbed into his body. He clenched his chest tightly as it was slowly engulfed in a blue flame. The flames vanished and he stood up, one eye glowing his blue, the other glowing her red. Pairs of wings expanded from his body, as his face remained blacken out under his hood, only his grin could be seen. "buddy. Your gonna have a bad time." **"What the hell are you?!"** Flowery's vines lifted and flew fast to strick at him. Sans took to the sky, summoning bones after another to counter the monster's attacks. "i guess you can call me." He landed up on a pillar, exposing his dark and grim appearance. "the grim reaper."

 _"Be careful Sans. I know you don't have a lot of life."_ "hey. you trust me right?" _"I have no choice at this point huh? Be careful."_ A large cascade of bullets came flying towards them as he summoned a large skeleton head, firing a lazer out and destroyed all the bullets. **"Don't you get it? You can't stop me. I have the strength of all their souls! All the human souls! They are mine! I already have half of your human freak there. I WILL HAVE HER OTHER HALF!"** "i guess you'd have to take me then." Sans grinned widely, summoning a barrage of bones hovering in the air. "cause i'm her other half now!" Sans felt her soul racing inside him. What little was left had so much power he couldn't describe. It made him feel alive again. He didn't want to sit around and watch all this just happen over and over anymore. It was warm and inviting and filled him with adrenaline. "what am I feeling?" _"Determination. This is what it feels like. But I think everyone has a little determination in them."_ "i love it! i might hold onto your soul for a while." _"I gave you my soul already Sans.."_ Sans blushed slightly, getting distracted and was pinned to the ground by one of the large giant mouths. **"Whats wrong? Did the human say something mushy? Did she say she loved you? That your her soulmate. That's cute."** "what?" Sans's fist tightened. _"No. I told him to kick your ass!"_ Frisk said, through Sans. They were one being, right down to their literal soul. The mouth's eyes looked up, seeing the Gaster Blasters there as they destroyed Flowey's one hand. **"Damn it! YOU WILL DIE NOW FRISK!"** Sans took to the air and dodged more attacks, getting tired. He was lazy, he wasn't actually the strongest fighter, despite his powerful magic and Frisk's determination took a lot of energy to use. _"Sans. I can hear them. Everyone's souls are still trapped in there. Your gonna be my grim reaper right?"_ "i see what your saying." He stopped moving, blocking Flowey's attacks. "see the thing is flower. if that you don't have a right to decide what happens to anyone's souls. but right now. I do!" He charged right into the mouth of the monster and entered in only blackness.

"Frisk where are we?" _"Inside Flowelys soul if I had to guess."_ Sans stopped and landed, walking through the darkness, hearing his footsteps echo. "so what other cool things does the grim reaper do?" _"He is death."_ Sans stopped moving. _"He represents death and decay. He is unable to touch anything living without killing it. But he is almost misunderstood. He doesn't hate life. It's just what he was born into I guess. Like you said. He's a guardian of souls. A guide. He keeps them from becoming lost in purgatory..unless they deserve it I guess...everyone in here's a lost soul. I can feel it. They don't remember who they are. You have to guide them Sans. You have to save them."_ "we will save them kid. don't worry." A bright light flashed around them as the royal family wondered about the emptiness. Their faces were blurred out and unrecognizable. _"M..Mom."_ Sans slowed down. _"Mom!"_ Frisk's voice echoed out from Sans. "They are all gone. I couldn't protect any of them.." _"Mom."_ Sans's feet moved on their own as he started up at the tall goat. _"Mom. I'm here now. I'm sorry I just..disappeared for so long...but I can keep more people from dieing...maybe...maybe afterwards you can show me how you make your pie. I love butterscotch, but the way you add cinnamon makes it taste so much better!"_ "My child..you said you didn't dislike cinnamon." "uh Frisk. what are you doing?" Before he knew it, he was hugging Toriel as her soul found it's way back to them, her face visible once again. Sans blushed as she realized who it was and pushed him back. "Who? You should not trick me like that!" "i guess i owe you a treat then huh?" She snickered slightly, "Your voice. Your my pun buddy." "i had a promise to keep huh." _"No Mom it's alright."_ Her hand rose to her mouth as Frisk's voice came from Sans who just shrugged his shoulders. " _It's ok. San's is holding onto my soul. He's keeping it safe, but we need your help. We have to save Asgore as well._ " "What did that idiot do now?" _"It's ok. Please Mom..try to be nice."_ She signed, turning towards the other goat. "Look Asgore. I hate what you've done. I did love you once, but I don't see that king anymore and..well you are still a good king. You've made everyone so miserable after our sons death..but...you've also giving everything to make them happy." "There is no other way." Asgore said, barely moving about. _"Asgore. If you'll let me. I'd like to have that cup of tea you offered. We can talk about how to open the barrier without sacrifice"_ Toriel sighed, "You do make a very good tea."

"It's made with the freshest flower petals." The fogginess vanished and he smiled. "I will definitely make you all some as soon as I can..where are we anyway?" Sans smiled, taking to the air, "keep walking towards the light and be careful." "Thank you Sans...take care of my child." Toriel said as she grabbed Asgores ear, pulling him off. They vanished in the light and Sans fell on the ground, holding his chest. "what's wrong?" _"It's..it's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm starting to feel weak. It's OK. Keep going._ " He stood up and took off. "you know, I've always wanted to fly. thought it'd be interesting. just couldn't get a flight plan." Frisk chuckled as they suddenly came to a speeding stop, causing him to almost tumble over his face. _"Undyne!"_ She was wondering about, holding her arms. They had never seen her look so vulnerable. "It's all the humans fault. We need 7 souls..." _"Punch her."_ "what?!" _"No trust me. Gently hit her, like your weak. With your fist please, not a bone."_ Sans walked up to her, frowning, but trusted the soul and did what she said. "You can't punch for shit." Undyne looked down at them. _"Undyne! Remember. I couldn't hurt a fly. I punch like a wuss. But you know what. I'm determined just like you are, to do the right thing. I want to save everyone, but I'm not strong enough. The monsters need a hero."_ "You punch like a wuss. You need to put more passion into each throw! Like a raging fire!" She punched the air as her face became whole again. _"Like when I burned your house down!"_ "Yeah like when..ehh.. Sans?" "yo." "I thought I heard." "let's say, i'm feeling a little two faced." She leaned over looking into San's eyes, "You ate the human soul. Oh my god, what the fuck Sans." _"It's alright. He's just saving it for later."_ Sans chuckled and Undyne held her head screaming. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT?!" _"Undyne focus! We need your help to save Alphys."_ "Whats wrong with my Alphys!? Come on!" Sans chased after Undyne before the came across the wondering scientist, rambling to herself about how it's all her fault. There's no solutions. There's no answers.

"Alphys." Undyne grabbed her shoulders, kneeling down, "Hey. Hey stay with me. What's wrong with her?!" _"She's a lost soul..just like you were a bit ago._ " "i'd still say we are pretty lost." "Sans! Seriously Aphlys please come back to me." Sans hand rested on Undyne's shoulder. _"Alphys. I'm sorry about what happened..with the experiments. But you have to listen to me now. We need you."_ "No one needs trash." "I DO!" Undyne actually started to tear up. "Please Alyphs." _"Besides. I promised you a date remember?! You have to show me Mew Mew..uh..I can't remember the name."_ "just don't tell her that 2 is better." Sans said, shrugging his shoulders. "2 is trash! It totally ruins her whole character and development. And the new redesign. Her ears look awful...Undyne? Why are you crying? And Sans? I didn't know you even liked anime." Undyne looked into her cleared face and wiped her eye. _"He doesn't."_ Alphys gasped, walking over and grabbing Sans face. He began to sweat nervously. "Is..is Frisk in there?" _"Yes. I'll explain it later. You two must head for the light. Keep going that way and don't stop."_ "But how is it that?" Undyne picked her up and started running off towards the exit. Sans held his head, feeling like his soul was gonna be torn in two, but he took a deep breath and composed himself. "what is happening?" _"It's ok. You know who is left."_ "i know." They continued forward on foot, coming to a stop as they approached the back of a tall skeleton." "hey paps." "NEYH.." "hey buddy, old pal, it's me." "HUMANS ARE BAD RIGHT. WE MUST CAPTURE THEM. THEN I WILL BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD." "sure they are bad, but they aren't quite, bad to the bone~" "SANS?" " _Papayrus. So I have a new puzzle I need your help with!"_ "I LIKE PUZZLES." " _Yeah. And afterwards maybe you can make dinner. I heard your really good at spaghetti making."_ "I AM. THANK YOU." He said kinda melancholy. "are you kidding. My brother is so cool. he is the bestghetti and spaghetti." "SANS! YOUR PUNS!" Sans felt a weight lighten as his bothers face started to come back into view. **"What? What is taking you so long. You saved all the other souls. Or are you really that weak you can't even save your own brother?!"**

Sans collapsed on the ground, turning back to his normal self. "Frisk!" He watched the red soul pull from his body and fly off into the darkness. "what have you done to her?!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Papayru's face again. "bro." "SANS. YOU MUST GO TO HER." "i." "DON'T BE LAZY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SANS. SHE NEEDS YOU. YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU." "i." "COME ON. THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU. BESIDES IF YOU LOVE HER AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER. THEN YOU CAN'T FAIL. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME. I WOULD LIKE TO GO SEE WHAT THAT LIGHT IT. IT HAS ME CURIOUS." Sans grabbed his brother, hugging him from behind. "do you think i can actually do something like this." "OF COURSE. I HAVE A PRETTY COOL BROTHER..EVEN IF HE"S LAZY AND HAS TERRIBLE JOKES." "well i didn't mean for my jokes to brother you." "AH SEE THERE. THAT RIGHT THERE. GO! NEYH HEHHE!" He ran off towards the light as Sans found himself alone, in the dark, hearing a woman's laugh. **"Come on Sans! Come join us in here."** San took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, continuing forward until he came across a small patch of golden flowers. He looked to see a human woman there, only a feet or few taller then him. Beside her stood a small tiny goat in an old yellow and green sweater. He had something clenched tightly in his hands. **"What do you think Sans?"** The woman posed, fluffing her hair. **"It's sucks that I'm in a woman's body, but hey, gotta take bodies where they come huh? It's not a bad body huh? Her real body. You could have this. Flesh and blood. Human. I'm all that Frisk was."** Sans laughed. "yeah. see the thing is. you sound nothing like her." **"Oh. But she is here.** " Chara held up half a broke heart, it was dark red, almost faded black. **"See. When she first fell into the underground, I knew of her existence. But Flowely here got to her first."** She petted the goats head. **"I had to wait for her to die first. Then when her soul was finding it's way back from the reset, I took over. Further proving that kindness isn't strength."** "I don't wanna do this anymore. I'm sorry." The goat child said, tearing up. " **Quiet you."**

 **"And why are you helping her anyway? She killed you remember?"** Sans stared blankly and she walked over, lifting him up by his coat collar. **"Didn't you enjoy her soul inside you? The power of human determination? It's intoxicating isn't it? Let me show you what she didn't tell you."** Chara forced the dark heart into San's body and dropped him. **"You see. She told you about the resets. But did she tell you about how she went and killed everyone?"** Sans felt all the dark memories Frisk had inside her swarm over him, he crouched over and threw up slightly. It was all too much. **"She went though and slaughtered them all merciless."** Sans held his chest as he watched the memory of everyone be killed, Undyne, Mettaton, Toriel. " **And your brother. That one was rich. He wouldn't even fight back. Still believed there was good in everyone. Bah.** " Sans crawled back as he watch his brother stand there, arms open and turned to dust as it covered Frisk's body. _"I couldn't bare to see you cry again."_ Chara pulled him to his feet, hands resting on his shoulders, " **Watch this one. It's my favorite. IT's when."** She leaned over, whispering in his ear. **"You die."** Sans watched his own death and Chara laughed, playing it back over and over. **"Didn't you know? If she loved you so much, then why did she kill you without hesitation."** "heh. i'm tired of people assuming that i mean that much to her." **"Didn't you know? Or are you that in denial of things outside your control?"** His phone started ringing and he picked it up. _"Wake up Sans."_ His eyes came back and he saw the goat standing there. "It wasn't her." He said, staring up at Sans. "It was him. It was Chara the whole time." He watched as the memories shifted from Frisk's point of view to an outside view..to Asriels as he watched as Flowerly. He saw the red eyes and creepy smile painted on Frisk's face, the knife tight in her hand. The sweater was stained with dust as it appears to have been changed..possibly at Toriel's. He knew the story of the fallen child. Everyone did. That the king's son Asriel had tried to take him back to the human village and was slain for it. According to the memories he saw of Alphy's lab, he was the flower the whole time..what was left of him. Was was left was Chara. But at this rate, San's didn't care anymore.

"heh. of course. i knew the kid didn't have a bad bone in her body." **"Ugh. Yeah, that's why I had to kill her."** The memory showed the night of the last phone call. He watched as Frisk fought the knife in her hand, seeing the reflection of Chara forcing her own hand. Frisk looked thin and tired in the flashback, like she had been alone in that darkness for so long. A voice called through his still active phone. _"I was on my way and took a wrong turn. It wasn't till then I realized that Chara had forced me the wrong way, weakening me so that he could possible take his bits of soul still trapped in mine back. He..left me to die but.."_ Sans felt his heart glow slightly seeing Frisk dialing her phone. _"At least I didn't die alone. I got to talk to everyone last time. I got to hear you again Sans..I had you till the very end."_ He heard their last conversation all over again. The one that almost destroyed his life had he not already given up. "kid." Sans hung up the phone, finally seeing past the memory to Chara standing there, knife brushing against his neck. "Give me your soul Sans. With yours, I can easily get anyone's back for my use." "see the thing is, my soul isn't yours to take." Chara looked up as Sans started laughing, "And neither is Frisk's." Four Gaster Blasters hovered above her, charging their beams as Chara stepped back. **"You would kill your lover to stop me?"** "i don't have too. She isn't in you anymore. She's safe now." He watched as Chara burned before him, in a gruesome fashion. Chara laughed as he reached out his hand towards the short skeleton. **"You can't do anything. Tomorrow will never come. You will all die. You will all reset. You will all die again. You will all reset..and again, you will die. Hahahha!"** The sweater was the last thing to last before dissolving into dust with the rest of the remains. "Thank you..Chara..is gone now..It won't be long before I lose myself in Flowlery again..but she did what she promised..she reached a different ending. Tomorrow will come. I have the power to open the barrier with the human souls we stole..I will set them free afterwards I promise."

He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness as he approached the goat, whose hand still clasped tightly shut. "am i blind or is it still dark in here." "There is still one more lost soul." The child said, opening his hands, holding the faded half of heart. "Frisk.." Sans walked forward as everything faded to white. He saw a child sitting in a small field of gold flowers, their face was completely whited out just like the other souls. He recognized the purple and blue sweater of the human child that landed in their lives so many years ago. "so kid." "Sans..you do mean something to me...I know you think everyone was playing a game with you..here. I want to show you something. I want to show you what Chara wouldn't." The child looked up at Sans who had come to sit beside her, holding out her hand as he gently took the soul from her. Images flashed before his eyes. He watched as memories of Frisk's journey played out before him. He looked down and saw the child climbing down some hills before slipping and tumbling down. She started crying and held her leg as blood ran down it from a cut. Sans walked over, knelling down to help but couldn't do anything but watch. The child reached into her pocket pulling out a phone. Sans phone rang in his pocket as he hesitantly answered it. "kid?" It was a phone conversation he first had with her when she left for her journey. He smiled slightly as it was like he was there with her. The longer he watched everything, the more he couldn't hold it back. Sans started to tear up as he watched Frisk adventure and grow before his eyes. "I wanted to show you so many things. The race of fuzzy snails; when I was strong enough to climb up a cliff side all by myself..I mean, it was a little one but...that one there." He stared at the memory of Frisk stumbling over a paper in her hand, pencil in her mouth. She stood about his height now. "I spent so long working on that letter. Do you remember that call? It was the only before the last..when I didn't call for a long time. I realized that the further down the cavern I went, the weaker the signal got...I just couldn't come up with the perfect pun to tell you how I feel. So I didn't" She chuckled.

Sans watched it all fade away to Frisk laying on the ground, the night she was killed. "No Sans." It all vanished and he was sitting back in the flowers. "Did you know there is a missing piece of the prophecy." Sans looked over, tears still falling from his eye as he saw the child was now adult Frisk. Her face was still blurred out but he could see her smile. "The barrier was to keep monsters in and humans out. But it wasn't just put up as such. During the war, there was humans and monsters that didn't want to be a part of it. They still lived in peace on their own, at the base of this mountain. They eventually learned that this way of life just wouldn't work. Maybe..someday in the future they could but until the war was over. The barrier was put up by a powerful monster and a wise human..they were soulmates." "whats a soulmate? Chara said that as well." "They say when souls are created, they are only created in halves..well, figuratively. When two soulmates find each other, they are said to be more powerful then they ever were alone. Two hearts that resonate with each other. Their power combined put up the barrier, forcing them to separate from each other to keep everyone safe." Sans looked down at his heart, seeing it glowing slightly. "I went up to the mountain when I was little..I didn't have the best life...but something told me that I should climb it. I don't know why...but something called me up there. I don't know I thought maybe...this was where my destiny laid..you know...I..really loved being with everyone..I loved everyone...I felt a real connection being there and you know what. I was happy. I wanted everyone to be happy like I felt..but even behind everyone's smile, I could feel it. They all wanted to go see the surface..I had grown not to miss the surface..but everyone had a right to go see it. I had to go solve how." "Frisk?" "You know..I.I thought for a while that we might..ah..but you still just see me as a kid." She signed. "It's ok...i loved my life..I wish I could have taken you with me. But I've done the best I have.." They sat there in the silence for a bit. Sans looked down at her hand resting on the ground and slowly reached his over, hesitating.

"So..I guess you need to set me free. Sans?" The soul looked over seeing Sans tear up. "Sans?" "you didn't make it awkward!" Frisk blinked. "the night at the hotel..i loved it..i didn't want it to end..i..i gave up on basic trying anymore..you saw that when I faced Chara..damn it..but when you were here..when you..came back, i felt like there was nothing in the world that could bring me down." Sans started crying. "Sans I have to tell you something..it's why I think I'm hanging around. Sans I.." "i love you Frisk!" Sans put his hand on his face. "oh god. there it is. everyone keep telling me. Mettaton..even my brother..even that soul eating wanna be..i love you..i love you and it's too late. Frisk maybe i'm..i'm the lost soul." He tensed up as she hugged him. She was soft and warm and living life..and yet...he craved her skeleton body. This didn't feel like Frisk anymore..but his soul said other wise..he could feel her inside him. "Sans. Promise you won't let me become lost down here. Keep my soul safe until you reach the surface." "Frisk..please come back.." "They heard the muffled voices of people outside.. "Go to them Sans. They need you more then they need me." "i do need you." "Your not lost anymore Sans..don't worry. I'm always there with you, even if you can't see me." He clenched onto her tighter as the vision all vanished from his eyes. "He's moving." "OH THANK GOODNESS! SANS! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Sans opened his eyes ,seeing him in the arms of his brother. "Paps..." "DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I NEED YOU BROTHER!" "Yeah dude. Like seriously. It's cool that you saved us but it's not worth your own life." "What's in your hand Sans?" Alphys walked over, as Sans stood up, holding his chest. "where is Frisk?" They looked over at Toriel holding the skeleton. "She feels cold..why haven't she turned to dust?" "She's still got a human soul." The scientist said. "not much." They looked at Sans holding the half soul in his hands as it was faded in color. "Not the child." The ex queen gasped, holding her closer. "Alphys. your tests. they could work on a human right?!" "What?! How do you know about them?" "she showed me everything..please...is there..anything?" "She barley has much a soul left...I can try...she might take to determination injections better then a monster...I will try." Sans leaned over, lifting her up and carried her after Alphys.


	4. I Love you

"hey kid." Alphys jumped, rolling in her chair. "Sans! How did you get in here?" "i know a shortcut, don't need to be so jumpy. didn't know you had such a spring in your step." He chuckled his fingers brushing the skeleton's hand in the hospital bed. "So you won't believe what happened today. this little device found it's way to Waterfall. it's your cellphone. i guess you had some friends..well..on the other side hehe. so i thought maybe you could hold onto it for a while. it's still got everyone's number and its charged so..yeah.." "Sans are you ok?" "yeah. i'm ready." Alphys had been slowly injecting Frisk's soul with determination. The empty part of her soul was slow to repair though. Sans was constantly coming down to the labs to see her. He would tell her of all the things going on and how the monsters are doing on the surface..he occasionally told her his dreams, about him having dreams of traveling with her to all the places he saw in her memories. "hey ..Frisk. so." He pulled over his normal chair, holding something in his hands, resting them atop of her bed. "I uh..well this town...we celebrated the day of the dead festival you told us about. the kids in Toriel's class love Paps. he's so cool. they all wanted to make sugar skulls of his head..one kid actually tried to draw on his head and he allowed it. ended up with little dinosaurs on his head hehe. he wasn't dino-sore about it though." Sans laughed and looked down at his hand. "i..still have the one you made me. so i thought heck, why make this mug again..i..well here. it doesn't look much like you but." Sans put a small sugar skull with golden flower petals on it on the side table next to her phone. He dropped his head on the bed, clenching her hand tightly. "please wake up kid. don't string me along like this again. aw jeeze look at me, in the water works, wish i brought some floaters huh." He laughed. More time had passed and she showed no signs of waking up.

"Frisk." "Whose there?" "Frisk. It's time to wake up. If you miss this chance..I I wouldn't forgive myself." Frisk's eye sockets opened up slowly. "Asriel?" She heard her phone ringing and looked over, grabbing it and turned it around, her fingers fumbling to answer it. "Hello?" The caller on the other end hung up. "I love this ringtone. Nastablook must have made it. He's so smart." She looked about at all the monitors and instruments, not understanding anything. "This looks like..Alphys' true lab." Frisk looked down at the phone. "All these messages..almost a years worth...are these all?" She fought her fingers as they didn't seem to want to respond. " **Message 34** - _hey kid. did you know you humans have a tomato based drink called a bloody mary? it's like..alcoholic ketchup. anyway. wish you were here. sleep well." "Message 65-i wish you were here Frisk. Alphys worked up the nerve. i'm standing here at Undyne and he's wedding. it's actually kinda nice. a bit too formal for my taste. i prefer a bit normal myself...anyway..we miss you kid._ " Frisk sank to the ground, tearing up. Every message was from Sans. He had tried to give her a call everyday..just like they used too. " **Message 112** - _hey kid..wow, you'd think i was a horse with the same greeting..i had another dream about you..well..about that place you showed me. with the giant glowing mushrooms. i could see them reflecting in your eyes and well..it was nice..man..i miss you..i'll..talk to you later."_ **"Message 189** - _Paps stop. DO IT SANS. COME ON! alright i guess. AT THE SAME TIME NOW. HAPPY anniversary Frisk! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU FIRST CAME BACK REBORN A NEW! WE WANTED TO GET YOU A GIFT BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS ISN'T A MIND READER NEYH HEHE! yeah. happy been asleep for 200 days kid. SANS THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A NICE ."_ The limit was reached on that one.

"You have one new message." Frisk grasped the phone. "This is today's?! Come on. How do we see today's?" _"hey Frisk...they are taking you off the plug today..i guess Alphys had done all that she can..i kinda wish..i had a reset button..even if...no i can't think that way..everyone is really happy. you would be happy too if you were here i know it..don't worry..i'm..i'm gonna come see you before the funeral..i just..look i can't hold off anymore huh..i know i won't get an answer back but probably for the better..i don't think i could handle rejection..look Frisk..would you..wanna marry me. who knows, maybe you'll come around again and i'll get an answer. heh..but i kinda hope i don't..i love you Frisk..bah..that was bad..forget this.."_ "No Sans wait!" Frisk called, but she remembered it was a message. She tensed up as the elevator main doors opened. "No, you look fine. I can't believe you ate 12 hot dogs though." "Alphys!" She tensed up, grabbing Undyne's arm as she pointed towards Frisk. "Didn't you just unplug her?!" The tall woman tensed up. "Yeah, but that was hours ago." "Guys please." She pulled herself up to her feet, struggling. "Where is Sans?" "Hide yo shame woman!" Undyne yelled, quickly grabbing a blanket and covering Frisk up, holding her up so she wouldn't fall. "I have to tell him yes." "Huh?" "Frisk. You really shouldn't move..we need to test to make sure your alright." "Later I promise please." She walked over to Alphys, holding her hands. "I'll let you do anything you want just..let me talk to him first please." "Come on Al, look at her. It's kinda adorable right now." "Ok ok. But here, at least put one of the gowns on first." She said, grabbing a hospital gown. "Come on Frisk!" Undyne grinned, helping her in the gown, we will take the elevator. If I had to guess he's at his house." They noticed the elevator had a new few systems, able to go straight up to the surface. Her phone started ringing and she tried to answer it, but was unable too. "I can't feel alot of my body." "You've been asleep for a while, it'll take a bit." The doors opened to a house that looked similar to Undyne's before it was burned down. Frisk knelt down slightly, picking up a magazine. "Baby articles? Alphys are you?!" The dinosaur blushed, shaking her head. "Nope!"

Frisk looked over at Undyne who turned slightly, lifting up her 'Egg Mama' shirt. "Undyne?! That's so great! How did you two?" Undyne smiled widely and Alphys blushed, "No no. It was science..and a little magic." She winked. "Can I?" "Sure. There's not much of an egg yet." Frisk put her hands on Undyne's small protruding stomach. "Woowie." She smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for you two." Undyne blushed slightly. "Well come on kid! Let's go find that lazy bones." Frisk covered her eyes as she blocked the lights sun. She hadn't seen it in so long already, and having just woken up it was awful. "This village?" "It's a monster village. Many of them are still scared of humans so they stay up here, close to the entrance of the Underground. You won't believe it. The human government has actually been very kind to us. Papyrus has been very..well. great with humans. They all love him. He's the official ambassador, and he took advantage of it. And Toriel has a wonderful school. Many humans want to live along side monsters, so humans and monster children go to her classes. They love her to death..of course, she always brings pie in." They stopped in front of a large house. "Wow." "Yeah. And Sans still leaves his socks everywhere." Alphys laughed. "We should knock fi..hey! Frisk wait!" Alphys tried to stop the skeleton girl but she rushed ahead, tripping and stumbling and opened the front door. "Sans!?" She looked about. "Sans?" "Yo Paps?! Is ya home?" "UNDYNE IS THAT YOU? GREAT TIMING. IS THERE ANYTHING SPECIAL I SHOULD MAKE FOR THE BABY? CAN BABIES HAVE SPAGHETTI?" "Papyrus! Where's Sans!" Frisk yelled and he came from the kitchen, covered in sauce. "HE HAD TO GO OUT AND GET SOMETHING FOR..FRISK?!" "Where is he?! I have to tell him yes." "WHAT?" "I do! I will!" Papyrus ran over, twirling Frisk. "WOWIE! HE FINALLY ASKED! I WILL TAKE YOU TO HIM. HE'S ACTUALLY VERY SENTIMENTAL AND I CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHERE HE IS!" "Papyrus what is going on?" Undyne stood confused. "HOLD DOWN THE FORT. I HAVE TO HELP MY FUTURE SISTER IN LAW! COME FRISK!" She laughed as Papyrus suddenly swept her up, placing her on his back and took off running. "Sister in?" Alphys blushed and Undyne's eye widened as she grabbed her wife. "Marriage?! Did Sans ask? Finally?!"

"COME. I KNOW A SHORT CUT. WE WILL TAKE THE ELEVATOR OF ALPHYS LAB!" He ran swiftly, causing her to laugh. "Papyrus! I didn't know you were so fast!" "YOU ARE FAMILY NOW! CALL ME PAPS!" "Paps?" "THE GREAT PAPS!" "Uh..ok Great Paps." "YES!" They kept running down stairs, through the Hotlands before reaching the river where the River Boat rider lived. "Need to go to Snowdin?" "YES! PRONTO!" "Ah. Is that mean to go fast?" "YES PLEASE. " "Yes please!" The boat lifted up on four legs and went off, creating waves in the river, despite it going the other way. "Papyrus." "YES HUMAN?" "I'm not a human anymore." "YES THAT IS TRUE..OK FRISK? WHAT IS IT?" "Is it ok? I mean..I know you and your brother are super close..I don't want you to feel like I'm...stepping in." "OF COURSE NOT! YOUR..SEE MY BROTHER HAS SUFFERED FROM DEPRESSION FOR A LONG TIME. SURE HE SMILES, BUT WHEN HE WAS TALKING TO YOU ON THE PHONE..HE HAD A REAL SMILE. I'VE ONLY SEEN IT WHEN HE TALKS TO ME. THAT'S WHEN I KNEW YOU WERE A SPECIAL HUMAN. DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS!" "Really?" "REALLY REALLY. THE GREAT PAPAYRUS DOESN'T LIE! I AM HAPPY THAT YOU WANT TO MARRY MY BROTHER. IT WOULD MAKE HIM SO HAPPY AND MAKE ME HAPPY TO SEE HIM HAPPY. HE'S ALWAYS...DONE EVERYTHING FOR ME. I COULD NEVER DO AS MUCH FOR HIM. BUT THIS TIME, I CAN MAKE SURE THAT I CAN BRING YOU TO HIM BEFORE HE GIVES UP AGAIN!" "Paps." Her arms clenched tighter around his neck. "Thank you." Before they knew it, the boat slowed down to a stop, reaching the beautiful snowy village. "COME ALONG FRISK!" "Ok!" She laughed as she bounced on his back. Her phone started ringing again and she struggled to pick it up as it fell to the ground. "Oh no." "DON'T WORRY!" He quickly ran around in a circled grabbing it and handed it to her. "Sans keeps calling..but my body is still half asleep. I can't use my hands very well."

He slowed down, walking out into the snow, seeing the snow fall. "THIS IS WHERE WE HAD ALL OUR PUZZLES WASN'T IT FRISK?!" "Yes! I hope we can have a lot more in the future." "WE CAN. THE CHILDREN IN MISS LADY TORIEL LOVES THEM!" He stopped in front of the bridge just before the ruins forest. "WHAT IS YOUR HEART DOING?" She held her hand over her chest, seeing it glow slightly..it was barley half red..the other half was a grayish blue. "What happened to my soul?" "OH. MY BROTHER DONATED BITS OF HIS TO HELP. ISN'T THAT SO COOL. I DON"T UNDERSTAND HOW BUT HE LOVES THAT MAMBO JUMBO SCI FI STUFF!" "Sans did?" Her eye sockets teared up, watching the gentle glow get stronger. "Is he here?" "HE SHOULD BE." The phone began ringing again as Frisk walked about, barley able to lift her feet in the snow. "Sans? Sans where are you? Please don't hang up again.." She struggled the answer the phone and Papyrus held out his hand, "ALLOW ME." He answered the phone, clearing his voice and excitedly answered. "SANS YOU LAZY BONES. GET OUT HERE AND PROPERLY PURPOSE TO MY FUTURE SISTER IN LAW. OVER THE PHONE REALLY? THAT IS SO LAZY! HERE. MAYBE YOU CAN TALK TO HIM." Frisk grabbed the phone, slipping slightly. "Sans? Sans please don't hang up again..I..I know it must be hard. I keep coming back. It's unfair to you. I can't keep doing this to you..but I want you to know that answer is yes..to your last message..I will marry you if you'd still like, but I can also let you go. I'd just be happy to hear you again." Frisk tried to walk forward and slipped, sliding down towards the crevice that the bridge hovered over. "FRISK!" Papyrus reached out to grab her but she vanished and appeared just before the bridge. "i guess i litterly, swept you off your feet...uh...your holding way too tight." She opened her eyes, seeing Sans standing there, holding her in his arms. He started down at her and hands clenched tighter around her. "are you here?" "I'm not down there now thanks to you." "SANS! DO IT NOW! NOW IS THE RIGHT TIME! COME ON!"

"Frisk..." "I..um..I got all your messages..I listened to them as many as I could..I remember you all visiting..I remember you being there almost every day for a long time...Did you really? Um..my soul...?" "Frisk...will you marry me?" "I don't think I could be even more merry then I am right now just seeing you." "really kid?" "Yes Sans!" She reached up to hug him, but the weight of her slightly taller body was too much and knocked him over, they both collapsed on the snow. He started laughing causing her to laugh as well, their hearts glowing in unison. His was a bright blue with a tinge of red in the corner. "Sans. I love you. I always have." 'i know ki...i know Frisk..I love you too." "Hey. Whats white, blue and wet all over?" "what?" "You are." She wiped some tears from his eyes. He didn't care and kept laughing before they were both suddenly swept up by Papyrus. "THIS IS PERFECT! WE ARE ALL GONNA BE A FAMILY RIGHT?! YOU ME AND FRISK?" "Yes Paps." "we will be a bone-ified family." 'SANS." "Only if you'll be there when we are joint together." "FRISK! NO NOT YOU TOO!" "don't worry paps. you gotta hand it to her. she's pretty great." "WHAT?!" "Don't worry. You'll, finger it out." "I WILL DROP YOU TWO!" He couldn't help but tear up, holding them both close. "I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER SANS." "paps..." "YOOO!" They looked across the bridge, seeing Undyne and Alphys there. "Did she?!" She yelled across the bridge and Sans blushed slightly, taking off his jacket and wrapped it around Frisk. "check the pocket." She reached in, pulling out a tiny heart ring. The heart was made of little silver bones. "it's..why i wasn't there when she shut the machines off..i thought maybe you could alteast have this..should you um.." "I don't even care anymore! Your here.. I'm here. I love you and I still can't feel my body much though." Undyne ran over, hugging all of them tightly, dragging Alphys in for a group hug.

"SANS." "i'm fine." "SANS! YOU ARE PACING!" "no i'm not." He stared over at his brother who was wearing a fancy tuxedo. "hey. you pull that off great." "IM NOT EVEN GETTING MARRIED AND YOU LOOK SO...LAZY!" Sans stared down at his lose collar shirt tucked under a vest and long pants. "hey, it's casual..ish. i think it's pretty, style ish." "I HOPE YOU DIDN'T WRITE JOKES FOR ASGORE EITHER!" "nah, he doesn't find them punny." "NEYHHHH!" Undyne entered the room, "Hey come on. This is the last thing you need to be late for." His phone started ringing and he checked the number laughing, answering it. Undyne pushed the taller brother out. "sup kid?" _"Do we really have to do this?"_ "yes." " _Can't I be lazy this time?_ " "nope. this is gonna happen nicely so buck up kid, don't want Paps to come give you the horns." Frisk giggled on the other side. " _Ok. ok. I'll see you out here then."_ "your already there?!" " _Maybe. Didn't want to be late. Might look like I chickened out, flew the coup."_ "god your beautiful." He tensed up, taking a deep breath and opening up the doors. He laughed and walked casually down the aisle, waving to the people from Grillzbys. He snapped his fingers at Undyne, who snapped her fingers back. Alphys smiled, waving, holding a large egg in her lap, wrapped in a blanket. "SANS COME ON. I KNOW YOUR JUST STALLING." "i don't know. i think gravity is increasing." "SANS NO." "it's been doing it all day." He stopped, laying halfway to the ground, Papyrus holding him up until he saw her standing there. Frisk was in a beautiful white and red gown, covered in flowers and designs. In an irony, they felt Day of the Dead would make a wonderful wedding day. Her head was covered in large golden and red and blue flowers on her head, with a veil running down the back. "It's uh..cheesy huh? Mettaton made it." "Oh darling, it's so beautiful though!" He called from the seats. He walked over, staring up at her. "I love you a skelet-ton Sans. I didn't..I somewhat didn't think that the tale of soulmates was true." "i like to think of us as skullmates." He took her hands and they started laughing, continuing pun after pun. Asgore stood there, ready to actually marry them and gave up. "Forget it. You two are married. Happy puns together." They laughed, resting their heads against each other, their mix matched colored souls glowing together.

Forever, never worrying about thinking about resetting again.

~The Beginning.


End file.
